Maid! Oh My!
by Shamefaced Shambles
Summary: Harry is a maid at 'The Pearly Gates', and Draco is a stressed out buisnessman. What will happen if two just happen to meet? Harry/Draco, AU non-magic will be two-shot, basically pointless smut.


A/N - This is a slash story, or male/male so if you do not like it kindly leave this page. This kind of came to me whilst I was in Biology. Don't ask, just did so don't question. This is actually going to be my first proper M-rated fic, I wrote an M fic for Ouran High School Host Club for a challenge but it didn't actually have any sex. Anyway Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling is the creator of the characters. I only own the plot; I am not making any profit from this fic. Thank You.**

Maid! Oh My!

Harry self-consciously pulled at his revealing work uniform; he couldn't believe he was wearing this. You see Harry Potter was wearing a maid's outfit, a French maid outfit frills and all. He sighed, his boss was such a pervert, but although he wouldn't admit until hell freezes over, it suited him. The maid's outfit consisted of a frilly, puffy out black skirt that barely covered anything, thus showing of his long, slender legs, a white apron and a black puffy sleeved top with a white collar. All in all one Harry Potter looked completely adorable.

Harry had never been particularly masculine, with wide emerald, almond shaped eyes, pouty lips and high cheekbones, he had never been very tall either; he was positively dwarfed when standing next to his best friend, Ron Weasley. But although he was small, he would kick anyone's arse that described him as 'petite' or 'feminine'.

Harry was currently crossing the lobby of the hotel he worked in: The Pearly Gates. It was a rather upstanding hotel, with many of the high class socialites and businessmen choosing to stay there. Harry, for reason's he did not know (nor did he particularly want to), was the only male maid working there. Harry bent over to pick up his cleaning supplies, but blushed wildly when he received a cat call for his efforts. He hurried away, not exactly wanting to be caught by some pervy old men looking for some fun. After all he was working the late night shift.

***

Draco Malfoy strolled casually through the dimly lit streets of London; he was just out of a business meeting with his father. He pulled his hand through his hair and looked at his watch, 11:40 p.m. flashed brightly in red. He quickened his pace in order to get to his hotel faster.

He hitched his satchel higher up his shoulder as he turned in a sharp left. And striding towards the doors of The Pearly Gates, he flashed a quick nod to the doorman, who tipped his hat in response, ad went inside. As soon as he stepped foot into the hotel a wave of warmth settled over his cold skin, and he sighed in pleasure.

Heading to the front desk, he cleared his throat and the attractive blonde attendant started. She Lifted her head quickly, clearing her throat and smiling rather flirtatiously at him she asked "How may I help you today sir?" batting her eyelashes, Draco couldn't help but think if she needed eye drops. Clearing his head of the thought he smiled charmingly "Reservations under Malfoy". Her eyes widened slightly, before she smiled again and typed away at the desktop in front of her. Nodding to herself she turned around and plucked one of multiple keys that were lined behind the desk, turning back she handed him the keys "Room 224 Mr Malfoy, have a good night" she said this with a slight purr to her voice and Draco's smile tightened. He nodded and swiftly turned towards the lift. Entering he pressed for floor 2 and grimaced as soon as the doors closed. Thank God that was over and done with.

***

Harry was currently in Room 224, checking everything was in order, and giving it a quick clean. He cleaned the bathroom and sorted the living area. He went into the bedroom and found that the bed wasn't made; he went back into the living area to get some clean linings to change the bed.

Leaning over the bed in an unknowingly erotic position he tucked in the excess lining, unconsciously wiggling his hips. So concentrated on his work, he did not hear the room door opening and the footsteps toward the bedroom.

***

Draco walked down the corridor counting the doors as he went '219 . . . 220. . 221 . . . . 222... Ah! There it is 224!' He fished the keys out of his pockets and unlocked the door, stepping into the room he closed the door quietly and walked towards the bedroom. As he pushed the door open further he was surprised to find a completely fuckable arse wiggling on top of his bed. 'Well, he thought 'this is a nice surprise. . .'

***

Harry started when he heard the door creak behind him, looking over his shoulder he saw one of the most handsome men he had ever seen. His aristocratic nose, chiselled jaw, stormy grey eyes and blonde hair. And not to mention the body! Harry was disorientated momentarily before regaining his composure, though he lost it not soon afterward when he realised the position he was in. Blushing he fell off the bed with a slightly girly scream. He landed head first causing his skirt to flutter down. Scrambling up and readjusting his skirt, he cleared his throat with his blush still painting his cheeks. "Uh- I-I'll just leave you to your b-business s-sir" he said, fiddling with his skirt. With that said he left the Adonis and scurried out of the room, or at least he tried but a warm hand held tightly to his forearm. Turning around face-to-face with the Adonis he felt his face burn and his chest constrict.

"Stay." It was said with finality, and in a tone of voice that made a shiver run down my spine. He pulled on my arm with surprising force and I found myself on the bed with the beautiful man hovering above me. "W-what are y-you doing s-" I was cut off by a hand covering my mouth, "Draco, my name it's Draco". I looked at him confused; my heart was thumping in my chest what was happening? The hand was removed from my mouth and he leaned closer to me, his eyes becoming half-lidded , it wasn't until I felt something hard resting on my thigh did I realise what was happening.

I looked up startled and frightened, he seemed to have caught on to my thought track and whispered "Don't worry I won't hurt you", I started to struggle no matter how gorgeous this guy -Draco- was he was not going to lose his virginity to some stranger. I kicked and flailed wildly trying to release myself from the man's embrace. But it wasn't working he was so much bigger and stronger than I was.

It was then that I felt a hand at my crotch, and without realising I had gotten semi-hard in the struggle. With that single touch my blood pumped in my ears and my cock hardened fully. I groaned in pleasure and my body was trembling with anticipation for the next touch.

***

_A/N - Ah, I'm going to be evil and leave it there (mainly cause I can't be arsed continuing right now) this was originally going to be a one-shot but I guess now it will be a two-shot. I'm not to keen on this fic, I like things to have story but this is turning out to be pointless smut. Oh well. Hope you like it so far, drop a review if you want._

_Shamefaced Shambles ~x _


End file.
